


Ducha Fría

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Jazmín piensa que no hay nada más romántico que estar bajo una ducha calentita con su amor. Flor le demostrará que lo contrario también puede ser muy romántico.
Relationships: Florencia Estrella/Jazmín del Río
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Ducha Fría

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece al mismo universo de Sobre Dos Ruedas (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455908), pero se hace entender solita :3

Jazmín echó un ojo a su bicicleta al lado de la de Flor. Las dos estaban paraditas, gracias a sus soportes laterales, en el césped, a unos pasos de la casa de la colorada, en el municipio de Tigre. Jazmín sonrió por enésima vez ante la imagen de ambas bicicletas juntas. ¡Significaba tanto! Flor la había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, a disfrutar de la sensación de libertad, del viento en su pelo suelto, que la actividad le proporcionaba. Y, ahora, Jazmín no podía imaginarse sin todo eso. Sin Flor, principalmente. 

Flor la había ayudado a elegir su bicicleta, incluso, como le había prometido hacía un mes — era celeste, medio vintage y tan hermosa como la colorida de la morocha. Jazmín le había pedido el auto prestado a Federico para que ella y Flor pudieran traer sus bicis a Tigre y pedalear, libres, en aquel paraíso casi particular. Lo habían hecho toda la mañana y ahora disfrutaban del agua fresquita del río. 

Era una tarde de domingo preciosa, cálida y a Jazmín no le cabía más felicidad en el pecho. 

— Ey — Flor le tiró agua, juguetona. — ¿En qué te quedaste pensando? 

Jazmín la volvió a mirar, riéndose. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura. Flor puso los brazos delicadamente alrededor del cuello de la colorada.

— En que no puedo creer que estés acá conmigo, que me enseñaste tantas cosas y que me cambiaste tanto la vida en tan poco tiempo. 

— El tiempo no sabe nada, hermosa — Flor le dio un tierno beso. — Yo siento que siempre estuviste presente en mi vida, de alguna manera. En mis sueños de adolescente, por ejemplo.

Jazmín sonrió de oreja a oreja, sorprendida. Ella y Flor habían charlado acerca de todo en esos treinta días, charlas largas y profundas o tontas y entrecortadas por besos y risas. Filosofaban en la calle y en la cama, sin miedos ni reservas. Pero era la primera vez que Flor le confesaba lo que recién le había confesado. 

— ¿Ahre? ¿Cómo es eso? 

— Ay, no tenés idea de las cosas que mi mente pervertida creaba mientras yo dormía, a los catorce, quince años. Sueños en los que yo les comía las bocas a chicas que no tenían caras definidas. Es muy raro porque, hasta el día de hoy, yo me acuerdo de la sensación de sus lenguas en la mía, de sus muslos sobre los míos, de sus perfumes, de sus pieles suaves. Y, desde que te conocí, cada vez que te beso, que te huelo, que estás pegada a mí, siento un déjà vu tan fuerte... . Es como si, ahora, todas esas chicas de mis incontables sueños tuvieran tu cara, tu perfume y tu sabor.

Flor concluyó abrazando a Jazmín, quien cerró los ojos y soltó una bocanada de aire, completamente débil. Sus piernas temblaban y la humedad que había entre ellas no provenía del agua. 

— Ay… dejame que te diga una cosa: si tu plan era calentarme y derretirme hasta el alma a la vez, lo lograste. 

Flor se rió. Aún no se habían desenganchado. De hecho, ahora, las manos de la morocha paseaban por la espalda húmeda y descubierta de Jazmín. 

— Si estuviéramos en una isla desierta, vos ya estarías desnuda — le susurró al oído. Jazmín soltó algo entre un gemido y una risa mientras su piel se erizaba de pies a cabeza. — Pero, como no estamos en una isla desierta… ¿querés ducharte conmigo? Yo quiero hacerte el amor mientras vos estás así, toda mojadita.

— Ay, sí… — contestó Jazmín de inmediato, con su voz de miel y los ojos todavía cerrados. Sonreía gigante, se mordió el labio, pero, de repente, volvió a la realidad, desenganchándose de Flor. Ya habían hecho el amor varias veces, pero nunca se habían duchado juntas por una única razón. — No, pará. Vos te duchás con agua fría y yo lo último que quiero es enfriarnos.

Flor la volvió a besar, riéndose.

— Yo te iba a invitar a una ducha calentita. 

Jazmín sonrió, aliviada.

— Ah, menos mal. Ya sé que aprendiste de tu psicólogo a ducharte con agua fría, entiendo los beneficios y todo y te admiro un montón por eso, pero, de verdad, yo con el agua fría no puedo. 

Flor arqueó una ceja, desafiándola. 

— ¿No podés o la sociedad te dice que no podés?

El movimiento de la ceja de Flor se reflejó en la de Jazmín.

— ¿En serio te vas a poner filosófica ahora? — la atrajo aún más hacia sí — Yo estoy re caliente con vos, Florencia. ¿No me escuchaste? Y, en este caso, el frío no es un buen aliado del calor.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Flor seguía con una expresión hermosamente desafiadora en la cara.

— ¿Y si yo te convenzo de lo contrario? 

Los músculos de Jazmín se relajaron y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a morder su propio labio, casi rendida. ¡El lado cabeza dura de Flor le parecía tan inexplicablemente sexy!

— ¿Me explicás por qué me podés tanto? 

Flor se volvió a reír, victoriosa. Escondió su cara en el cuello de Jazmín y empezó a dejar besos húmedos y perezosos allí. 

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Jazmín abrazó a Flor de los hombros y se permitió soltar un suave y lento gemido antes de volver a hablar. 

— Si al menos estuviéramos en verano. Pero no. Estamos a un mes y pico del verano, Flopi. Es un montón. 

Flor se rió otra vez de esa queja casi infantil. 

— ¿No dijiste vos recién que yo te enseñé un montón de cosas? — ella ahora la besaba en los labios. En realidad, rozaba sus labios contra los de Jazmín, muy lentamente, como que para provocarla, excitarla aún más. Funcionaba tremendamente bien. — Bueno, dejame que te enseñe una cosa más. Te juro que hay un antes y un después de esa experiencia.

Jazmín la tomó suavemente del mentón y la besó de lleno, igual de lento, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto. 

— Hay un antes y un después de mí gracias a vos — le dijo, bajito, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. — Así que hacé lo que quieras conmigo. 

Esta vez, Flor se mordió el labio. La victoria le llenó los ojos de estrellas y le ensanchó la sonrisa. Jazmín tuvo ganas de quedarse a vivir en esa expresión.

— Vení — instruyó la morocha, y las dos salieron del agua. 

El frenesí las hizo olvidarse de las toallas dobladitas en la orilla del río. Flor la guió hasta el baño como si aquella casa fuera suya también — de hecho, Jazmín ya sentía que lo era. Se sacaron las bikinis la una a la otra sin perder más tiempo y, una vez que Flor abrió solamente la canilla del agua fría, la miró a Jazmín, como que para confirmar si ella realmente quería seguir. 

— ¿Estás preparada?

— ¿Para que el cielo baje a la Tierra? — completó la colorada. Era lo que le había preguntado a Flor justo después de invitarla a que pasaran el domingo juntas en Tigre.

La morocha se rió.

— Sí, eso. 

— Siempre estoy preparada — le dio un beso lento y tierno.

Sin embargo, cuando Jazmín puso el dorso de su mano derecha debajo del agua, para probar su temperatura y, así, tener una idea de lo que la esperaba, empezó a dudar de su propia afirmación.

— No lo hagas de a pasitos — Flor le volvió a instruir. — Es tortura. Metete de una, y de espaldas. Así lo hago yo. Me parece menos peor. 

Jazmín soltó una risa casi puramente nerviosa.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que la manera que lo estás describiendo no es para nada sexy? 

— Sí, perdón. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer que sea sexy — Flor puso ambas manos de Jazmín en su cintura, haciendo que ella la abrazara de forma parcial. Le dio un beso hermosamente largo, de esos que hacían que ellas se olvidaran totalmente de su entorno un momento.

Entonces, de espaldas y sin desengancharse del todo de Flor, Jazmín dio un paso hacia la ducha. El agua fría — la cual, para ella, estaba dolorosamente helada — estuvo en contacto con su piel y su pelo un segundo, nomás, y la hizo saltar hacia adelante, hacia el firme y, ahora, completo abrazo de Flor. La colorada se reía del nerviosismo. 

— No, no, no, Flopi, yo no quiero jugar más a esto.

Flor se reía también, pero de pura ternura. De todos modos, jamás pensaría quejarse de lo pegadas que estaban en ese preciso instante. 

— Y no me vengas con eso de que el frío es algo psicológico — Jazmín prosiguió, sin moverse. — Si lo fuera, la gente no moriría de hipotermia. 

— Es obvio que no es psicológico — Flor se puso a acariciarle lentamente la espalda. — No se trata de hacer de cuenta que el frío no existe. Se trata, justamente, de percibirlo y no huir de él. Se trata de respirar y no perder el control ante lo incómodo. Y podés aplicar esa enseñanza a cualquier ámbito de tu vida. 

— Ah, mirá que lindo — le dijo Jazmín de un modo medio irónico. Igual, era una bonita metáfora. — Pero, ¿qué hacés con la hipotermia en el invierno? Si te morís, no vas a tener más ámbitos de tu vida a los cuales aplicar la enseñanza.

Flor largó una carcajada y le besó varias veces el punto de pulso, lo que hizo que la colorada se relajara significativamente.

— Sos hermosa. A ver. Yo no me baño con agua fría en el invierno. No es recomendable que la gente lo haga, justamente porque puede ser peligroso. Pero, en las demás estaciones está bien. Fortalece tu sistema inmunológico y vos te acostumbras a la temperatura del agua en, tipo, diez segundos. Llega un momento en que, literal, ni notás el frío porque tu cuerpo genera aún más calor para mantenerte calentita.

Flor concluyó acariciándola con las puntas de los dedos. Se desenganchó de ella y empezó a hacer lo mismo en su abdomen. Se miraban los labios hasta que Jazmín tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el placer que aquella caricia tan delicada le generó. 

— ¿Confiás en mí? — le susurró la morocha. 

— Con el alma — entonces, volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás. 

Ya se sentía caliente desde mucho antes, así que el choque térmico le pareció ser aún más intenso de lo que probablemente era en el cotidiano de Flor. El cuerpo de Jazmín se tensó de inmediato y reírse fue la única manera que ella encontró de liberarse de esa tensión. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo. Tenía la sensación de que su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho y de que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. El agua fría en su espalda casi la quemaba, pero ella no lograba parar de reírse.

— No hay fuego en el infierno, ¿sabés? — le dijo, con la voz algo entrecortada por lo difícil que le resultaba hablar en esa situación tan inusual — Estoy segura de que hace frío allá. ¡Frío! 

— Bueno, ¿contamos hasta diez? — sugirió Flor, muy dulcemente. Empezaba a acariciarle ambos brazos en una velocidad constante, para calentarla. — Si aguantás los primeros diez segundos, aguantás todo.

Jazmín asintió y Flor se puso a contar lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarla ni un instante. Con cada segundo pronunciado por su voz suavecita, Jazmín se relajaba aún más. Sentía como volvía a respirar profundamente por la nariz y como su corazón, ahora, latía acelerado por _Flor_ , no por el frío. Cerró los ojos, completamente entregada al momento.

— ¿Viste? — la morocha volvió a hablar luego de haber llegado al diez. Era increíble la cantidad de amor que cabía en su voz. — Ya no hace tanto frío, ¿no?

— No — Jazmín concordó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos. — Pero sé que es porque vos estás acá. 

Flor sonrió y, con las manos delicadamente en los antebrazos de la colorada, la hizo dar un pasito hacia atrás y quedarse un momento fuera del alcance del agua. Jazmín la observó mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba bañar completamente, deslizando los dedos de ambas manos tranquilamente por su pelo ya empapado. Había una evidente y muy hermosa serenidad en su rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo. Jazmín la contempló de arriba abajo, dedicando una atención especial a sus pezones lindamente erectos debido al frío. Se le hizo agua la boca.

— Seguí con esto unos días más y vas a ver que tu primera ducha caliente después de una serie de duchas frías te va a parecer frustrante — afirmó Flor, aún con los ojos cerrados. 

— ¿“Frustrante” decís? — indagó Jazmín, con un tinte intencional de sensualidad.

— Y, sí. Como si estuvieras volviendo a tu zona de confort.

— Ah, entiendo — murmuró, acercándose a ella y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, lo que la hizo volver a abrir los ojos. — No sabés como me fascina salir de mi zona de confort con vos. Incluso, si vos no estás, no hay chiste en las duchas frías para mí. Así que, ¿qué te parece si nos duchamos juntas todos los días? En mi departamento, en el tuyo, acá, no importa. Donde vos quieras.

La cosa había empezado como un simple chiste, pero, con cada palabra que agregaba, esa propuesta tenía más sentido en la cabeza de Jazmín. Le parecía tremendamente excitante todo, de hecho. Cuanto más hablaba, más sentía su humedad crecer. Su clítoris palpitaba. Flor tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella e hizo que sus labios se chocaran. Ahora, estaban las dos perfectamente bajo el agua.

— Me parece espectacular. 

— ¿Sí? — Jazmín la apretó contra sí entre beso y beso. 

— Lo más hermoso del mundo. 

La colorada gimió, rendida, justo antes de que empezaran a besarse con furia. Tan solo el consentimiento de Flor con respecto a la posibilidad de vivir juntas hizo que ella sintiera su orgasmo increíblemente cerca. Sus labios bajaron, hambrientos como nunca, por el cuello de la morocha, chupándolo desvergonzadamente, y siguieron bajando hasta su pecho izquierdo. Entonces, Jazmín la presionó contra la pared más larga, con ambas manos agarradas a sus caderas.

— Sos una locura — empezó a jugar con su pezón, ora chupándolo, ora succionándolo, con una lujuria que definitivamente no le cabía en el cuerpo. 

Flor, con las manos ahora en el pelo de Jazmín, tirando con delicadeza de él, soltó un gemido preciosamente fuerte, lo que la hizo gotear a la colorada. 

— Ojalá yo pueda hacerte gemir así de rico toda la vida — volvió a hablar, ahora en un susurro, con los labios pegados al oído de Flor. Le mordió el lóbulo, haciéndola gemir otra vez, más suavecito. 

— Sí, lo vas a poder. Te lo prometo, mi amor. 

Entonces, la morocha le tocó el centro. Jazmín casi explotó. El placer que le generó las dos últimas palabritas pronunciadas por Flor fue tan alucinante como el que le generó los dedos de ella en su región más sensible. Gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No era la primera vez que se decían ese tan hermoso sustantivo de cuatro letras — de hecho, no tardaron para nada en darse cuenta de que la una era el amor de la otra —, pero la verdad era que cada _mi amor_ pronunciado por _su_ amor hacía que Jazmín temblara del más puro y genuino placer. 

— Ay, me vas a matar… estoy tan cerca… y te juro que siento el agua caliente en mi espalda. No sé si estoy delirando o qué. 

Flor se rió chiquito, rodeando la cintura de Jazmín con su brazo izquierdo para darle un mejor apoyo, mientras su mano derecha seguía trabajando incansablemente.

— Eso pasa. Te dije que pronto no ibas a ni siquiera notar el frío. 

— No, sos vos. Vos me prendés fuego desde adentro y nada me lo puede apagar. Te amo tanto… 

— Yo también te amo — susurró contra sus labios y la besó.

Mientras tanto, las puntas de sus dedos medio y anular acariciaban la entrada de Jazmín, quien ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que a ella le gustaba jugar, desesperarla — como si fuera necesario un gran esfuerzo para eso. Un par de centímetros, nomás, de los dedos de Flor entraban en la colorada, uno a la vez, despacito, volviéndola completamente loca. Jazmín la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y aceleró el ritmo del beso, buscándola con su lengua lo más profundo que podía, tratando de demostrarla que ya estaba demasiado desesperada. 

— Metémelos, dale — le rogó, haciendo una breve pausa para respirar. 

— Dios, me encanta cuando me lo pedís así… — Flor le regaló una sonrisita victoriosa, le mordió el labio y obedeció, volviendo a besarla. 

Jazmín gimió en la boca de la morocha. El alivio que sintió no fue total, pero fue arrebatador. Nada la hacía delirar tanto como sentir a Flor dentro suyo mientras se besaban. Era una inexplicablemente deliciosa sobredosis de ella. Empezó a moverse contra su mano en seguida y tuvo que dejar de besarla para pegar un grito al aire, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. La agarraba de los hombros con ambas manos. Flor, a cambio, ya no movía la mano. Lo que, sí, movía eran sus dedos dentro de Jazmín de una manera muy contenida, precisa y tenaz, doblándolos mínimamente. Masajeaba con toda la atención y dedicación del mundo el punto de placer más oculto de ella. 

— Eso… — susurró Flor. Era medio que un gemido también, de placer y orgullo por haber encontrado un tesoro. 

Le sonrió chiquito, de esa manera confiada que a Jazmín la desarmaba por completo. Claramente sabía que era solo una cuestión de segundos hasta que ella alcanzara el paraíso. El tema era que la colorada ya se sentía en el paraíso, perdida, atrapada en aquellos ojos tan negros, tan desbordados de deseo. El paraíso, además, eran aquellos dedos finos, largos y muy hábiles dentro suyo. Dedos, incluso, que nunca antes le habían hecho a una mujer lo que le hacían constantemente a ella, y Jazmín siempre se maravillaba ante semejante sabiduría. 

Ella se contrajo lo más fuerte que pudo alrededor de esos dedos que tanto amaba, como que diciéndoles _quédense,_ y no se aguantó. Volvió a gritar, ahora permitiendo que el orgasmo la consumiera con toda su furia. Su humedad escurría por sus muslos y esa sensación, si es que era posible, la excitaba aún más. Le encantaba sentirse así de empapada por Flor, constatar el poder que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo. 

La morocha no salió de Jazmín de inmediato; de hecho, siguió moviendo sus dedos en ella muy suavemente, como que para traerla a salvo a la Tierra. Jazmín le agradeció por medio de una sonrisa ancha y de movimientos lentos de sus caderas hacia la mano de Flor. Todo aún le provocaba pequeños espasmos. 

— Ay, amor, mirá como estás… — Flor se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó.

Con su frente pegada a la de ella, ambas transpiradas, Jazmín soltó un gemido chiquito al ver eso. La besó, probándose en su lengua.

— Las siento a mis piernas tan débiles que tengo miedo a moverme, caerme y asesinarme — confesó la colorada en seguida, finalizando con una risita. 

Flor también se rió. 

— Tranquila. Somos jóvenes. Una caída en el baño no nos va a matar. 

Se rieron otra vez, luego volviendo a besarse. En medio a ese beso, Flor le agarró la cola a Jazmín con ambas manos. La colorada soltó un gemido ahogado. Una nueva ola de excitación le erizó la piel. Le resultaba riquísimo sentir las palmas de Flor en sus nalgas, principalmente porque sabía que su cola era, para la morocha, de las partes más hermosas de su cuerpo. 

De repente, Flor se puso detrás de ella. Le apartó el pelo hacia su lado derecho, la agarró de la cintura con ambos brazos y le besó los omóplatos y los hombros.

— Quedémonos un rato así, bien pegaditas — le susurró al oído. 

Jazmín gimió. Normalmente, era ella quien la abrazaba por detrás, pero ahora, el agarre de Flor era tan firme, tan seductor, tan desesperado, que la colorada no pudo evitar deshacerse en él.

— Toda la vida, mi amor.

Entonces, las caderas de Flor hicieron un movimiento hacia adelante. Jazmín no lo esperaba y gimió al mismo tiempo que la morocha. Esta siguió moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, y, pronto, sus gemidos se entrelazaban en el aire. La humedad de Jazmín había vuelto a gotear desde su entrada y ella sentía a su clítoris hinchado e increíblemente sensible. Los movimientos de Flor tenían alguna especie de impacto sobre él, de eso ella estaba muy segura.

— Qué rico todo, Flopi, la puta madre… 

— Y, sí… — Flor le mordió el lóbulo. — Cuando puteás, se siente más rico aún.

Jazmín sonrió. Sabía que a la morocha le volvían loca sus puteadas. Por eso las guardaba para momentos como ese, en los que ya casi no sabía quien era. Pegó su cola todavía más a la entrepierna de ella, haciéndola soltar un gemido deliciosamente fuerte. 

— Eso, movete así, hermosa — instruyó Flor. 

Jazmín obedeció. Movió la cola hacia atrás mientras que las caderas de Flor se movían hacia adelante más o menos en círculos. 

— Ay, Jaz… — sus manos subieron hasta los pechos de ella y los apretaron. Gritó en seguida, y Jazmín supo que había acabado. 

El segundo orgasmo de la colorada la cegó unos segundos después. El placer sublime literalmente le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. También gritó desvergonzadamente. 

— Qué bueno que acá no nos escucha nadie, ¿no? — Flor ahora jugaba perezosamente con los pezones de Jazmín, quien se dio vuelta.

— Que nos escuche toda la población del planeta, mi amor — le dijo muy seria, mirándola a los ojos. — Quiero que todo el mundo nos tenga envidia. 

— Uy, qué mala — se rieron y se besaron, metiéndose bajo el agua otra vez. — Es todo un nuevo choque térmico, ¿viste?

— Y, sí. ¿Cómo no? En ebullición estábamos. Así que bendita sea la ducha fría. ¡Bendita sea!

Siguieron besándose y enfriándose — pero nunca demasiado — hasta que Flor apartó sus labios, aparentemente algo preocupada. 

— Che, recién me acordé que nos olvidamos las toallas afuera.

— Nah, quedate tranquila. No van a ir a ningún lado. Por ahora, yo tengo una idea mucho mejor que secarnos — Jazmín le dio un besito, misteriosa.

— A ver — Flor hizo lo mismo. 

— ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en la cama, desnudas y mojaditas el resto del día?

Flor le regaló una sonrisa ancha y traviesa, quedándose en puntas de pie para volver a besarla. 

— Me parece un verdadero planazo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Las cosas que una hace durante la cuarentena...
> 
> Pd: yo, hace casi seis meses, me ducho con agua fría. No digo que sea algo tan divertido como lo describí acá, pero es divertido :3


End file.
